1. Field of the Invention
Crochet Needle Storage and Dispensing Device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In crocheting it is common practice to employ a number of needles of various sizes. Such needles during the crocheting operation may be easily lost or mislaid.
The primary object of devising the present invention is to supply a light weight portable device in which crochet hook defining needles of various sizes may be stored when not in use, but any one of the needles being readily dispensed from the device for use by a simple manual operation.
Another object of the invention is to maintain a number of crochet hook defining needles in a confined space, but one in which the needles may be readily dispensed, and due to the needles being maintained in the confined space when not in use the probability of them being lost or mislaid is substantially eliminated.